This invention is directed to a safety tab device for use with a spray container system, e.g., an aerosol spray container for spraying chemicals used in law enforcement by police. Such chemicals such as an oleoresin-capsicum mixture are conventionally used to cause eye and respiratory system irritation in order to subdue suspects.